Pariapuria
Pariapuria is a four legged monster similar in body shape to a Tigrex and Nargacuga. It is the new featured monster for the 5th update to Monster Hunter Frontier. It also has a tongue that is exceptionally long for a wyvern and is a Blueish color. Its large tail indicates that it may be a strong swimmer and it has also been spotted on land in its dark, dank, cave home. That information and the fact that its body shape matches the description of a Pseudowyvern gives rise to the speculation of "Pariapuria" being a newly discovered species of "Amphibious Pseudowyvern". It may also have the ability to regurgitate chunks of prey that it has stored in its stomach as a defense mechanism against hunters, as seen in the Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5 Trailer. It is also a fast Wyvern for its size. It will also eat anything, including any kind of poisons you put in his meat. Attacks * Regurgitate Prey: It will puke on hunters causing stench. To cause this you must feed it proper meats corresponding with the colour of it's drool. The drool will change colour in the order below. Before a charge it may change it's drool colour. To signal this it will hop just before the charge. It can puke pretty much on itself causing an Area of Effect attack hitting all close ranged hunters. It can also Launch it's puke. When it does this it will leave puke and meat on the ground which can be carved. There are different colours of the puke just like his spit. If fed the wrong meat it will jump up twice. The second time it would slide, and do an attack. :White Spit: Raw Meat :Purple Spit: Poisoned Meat :Blue Spit: Drugged Meat :Yellow Spit: Paralyze Meat * Charge: Charges very similar to a Tigrex. Meaning it can shift coarse twice making three consecutive charges. However, it eats the ground as it charges. It will eat meat on the ground as it charges. Before the initial charge it will pause for a moment allowing you to place a piece of meat on the ground. * Rock Spit: It will dig it's jaw into the ground and take in a whole lot of rocks, then spit them into the air. Be careful not to be hit by this as it will give you the "Knocked Out" Status * Jump Roll: He will jump into the air and roll over a few times. It is easily dodged. * Wing Attack: With this attack it slides its arms along the ground, and attacks similar to the wing attack of the Espinas * Boulder Throw: He will thrust both hands into the ground shooting four boulders similar to Tigrex. Facts * Pariapuria is a Frog type wyvern (Meaning he takes the characteristics of a frog, like Plesioth takes that of a fish) * His tail, head, and spines can be broken * His puke can be carved * To gain his Blood(pink Potion icon) one must capture him(2% reward chance), or carve from his puke. * He is actually really slow * His puke can be carved * He gets REALLY slow when he is full. EX: about to puke * There is speculation that he may be a lot like Espinas with it's rage. It seems he is always raged. When he spits he is enraged. When spit goes away, when he is full, he is not enraged. This speculation comes from the fact that he becomes somewhat docile when he is full, and no longer drooling. This is similar to the Espinas. He will walk around slowly, then gag, then walk around again avoiding attack. Mainly the only thing he will do in this state is vomit. * Cannot be poisoned, paralyzed or slept. This is probably due to eating such a large amount of toxic meats. Feeding Strategy To prevent over feeding it is good to take seasoned hunters on this quest if you plan to make him vomit. A good strategy is making people take corresponding to their quest colour. So if your arrow on the map is red you take raw meat, blue sleep meat, yellow paralyze meat, etc etc. This way you know who is supposed to use what meat and when. That way you dont have five paralyze meat going down at once and have him change to white spit straight away. To get him to eat the meat simply place it on the ground in front of him as he is about to charge. If you look closely you'll notice he eats the ground as he charges, so if there is meat in his path he will it eat it. Trivia * Pariapuria's look is very similar to that of Mudkip's final evolution: Swampert. * Pariapuria has spikes on the sides of it's tail that pop in and out randomly. Gameplay Video Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxFgmzaeQNw Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQfZB23uojw&feature=related Ramen's Hunter's Diary: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SmjTL-JOP0 Gallery File:MHFO-pariapuria.png File:LolSwampert.jpg File:LolSwampert2.jpg